


The Little Things

by thoughtsbattlewords



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsbattlewords/pseuds/thoughtsbattlewords
Summary: Because Peter Simmonds is dating Jason McConnell, there are things he has gotten used to. - Also known as: a pretty fluffy take on one of my favourite ships.Rated T for mentions of sex, a bit of underage drinking and swearing.





	The Little Things

Because Peter Simmonds is dating Jason McConnell, there are things he’s gotten used to. The huge scar on Jason’s left shoulder, for example, from the first and last time he Nadia went to camp in sixth grade. The first time Peter saw it he made Jason tell him the whole story, and they ended up having to stifle their laughter, because, as with most of their less than innocent adventures, it took place after everyone else was asleep. 

Then there are the things like the way Jason often looks at Peter when they’re in a public setting. Peter just knows it’s only a matter of time before Jason makes his way towards him, proclaiming a well thought out excuse to the group and casually walking out the door. Peter always waits a few minutes before using a usually less believable excuse, and joining his boyfriend in the nearest empty room. They’ve really narrowed down the best secluded areas of Cecilia’s now, but Peter’s favourite by far is their dorm room. The window overlooks the garden, and the room is big enough to have a small couch and end table. It’s the place where their relationship feels the most real, where Peter can forget that they’re hiding. On lazy Sunday afternoons, amidst their half finished homework Jason will join Peter on the couch and attempt to distract him in a less than conventional way. 

Then there’s all the aspects of Jason’s appearance Peter has realized he loves so much. His eyes, his jaw, his hands - God, Peter will never get sick of being touched by those hands. But Jason’s chest is the something that never ceases to mesmerize him. It’s covered in patches of freckles and and moles, and Peter loves to trace lines with his fingers along it, connecting the dots like some kind of colouring book. He swears he could do it for hours. 

Jason remarks upon this late one night, long after the bottle of wine they had been passing back and forth is discarded. They’re lying on Peter’s bed in nothing but pyjama pants and in Peter’s case, fuzzy socks. 

‘Don’t you get tired of tracing the same thing over and over again?’ Jason asks, and Peter raises his head slightly from where it rests on Jason’s shoulder.  
‘Do you want me to get tired of it?’ 

‘No, baby, no of course not.’ The term of endearment makes Peter feel warm inside, although he would remark later that Jason really only used such language under the influence of some kind of alcohol. 

‘I just, am I really that fascinating to you? Don’t you get bored?’ Peter’s thoughts may be fuzzy, but his next statement he’s sure of.

‘Nothing about you will ever bore me, Jase.’ Maybe it’s the alcohol, but Peter decides to follow up this declaration.  
‘Do you get bored of me?’ Jason giggles, cuddling into his boyfriend as he responds.  
‘You’re funny.’  
‘What? It’s a valid question.’ Peter can’t help but wonder where Jason is going with this, taking into account that there is a high chance it isn’t going anywhere considering the fact that they’re both a little past tipsy. 

‘God, Peter, you’re so... pretty. No, better than pretty, you’re gorgeous.’ Peter blushes and shifts slightly to look Jason in the eye as he continues.  
‘Your eyes are like, four hundred different shades of brown, and none of them are bad. And your hair is always so soft, even though we use the same shampoo, and I love touching it, and touching you, and how could any of that ever be boring?’ At this, Peter can’t resist pressing a somewhat sloppy kiss to his mouth, but it appears Jason isn’t done talking, because after they break apart-  
‘And your back and your shoulders make me want to fuck you so hard whenever I look at them, you’re lucky we have classes or I’m pretty sure that’s all I’d do, but you wouldn’t mind, would you, probably not, especially given that-‘ Peter cuts him off. 

‘You’re rambling.’ Jason grins widely and pecks his lips, smile never faltering, and replies,  
‘You’re pretty.’ Peter laughs, bumping his nose against Jason’s and saying,  
‘You’re pretty drunk.’  
‘Drunk on love...’ Jason retorts, nudging Peter playfully and they both laugh before Jason pulls him into another kiss. 

One thing that Peter will never get used to is how incredible Jason makes him feel. Every kiss ignites the same spark as the first one, and with every word he says Peter falls more and more in love with him. He’ll never get used to knowing Jason cares for him, loves him, thinks he’s gorgeous. They might be slightly drunk right now, but Peter is not deprived of such affectionate terms when Jason is not inebriated. He just gets a little more gushy when he’s got a few drinks in him. ‘This must be what heaven feels like’ is all Peter can think. Which is ironic, for obvious reasons. 

As the kiss ends Jason closes his eyes again, tugging Peter against his chest, pressing another sloppy kiss onto his shoulder. Peter inhales deeply, reaching an arm down to pull Jason’s bedsheets over the two of them. In the silence that now falls over the dorm, Peter finds himself unable to turn his mind off. This isn’t unusual, but isn’t really welcome either. Peter is used to sleeping in the same bed as Jason, but he will never be used to the doubts and fears that plague his thoughts when everything is quiet. But then Jason cuddles sleepily closer to Peter, and mumbles,  
‘G’night...I love you.’ Peter smiles to himself as he replies,  
‘Love you too.’ 

Jason doesn’t say ‘I love you’ often. When Peter first said it he was prepared for no response, a simple ‘Thanks’ or a kiss. But to his surprise, Jason had taken his hands and said it right back. That (and the sex that followed) made that day the best of Peter’s life. What Peter will never get used to is how infrequently he says it now. But lying here, having just heard Jason tell him that he loves him pushes this thought out of Peter’s mind. He begins to doze, the sounds of Jason’s breaths and his own softly lulling him to sleep. This feeling, he could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! There is not enough bare content in this world so I decided to contribute what I can. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
